No-war Dauntless Story
by DivUrgAntDAUNTLESS
Summary: I know that the topic is used a lot, but I like reading these the most so I decided to take a shot at writing one. Four/Tris forever, everybody is alive, since the war never happened. Tad bit fluffy at times... ;) Thanks for reading! I do not own any characters in the story and all rights go to Veronica Roth, author of the fabulous Divergent trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ** **This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic... Please review and give me feedback so I cant figure out what to do for the next few chapters.**

I angrily slammed the apartment door, muffling the yells of frustration coming from the inside. I zig-zagged through the dull, twisting halls of the compound until I reach the top. The night was silent, except the sound of gravel crunching beneath my feet. A cool, autumn breeze sifted through the air, messing my hair that had once been perfectly straight, all around me. A lone tear slipped down my flushed cheek. _He promised..._ thoughts of the fight filled my mind but I pushed them away, out of my head.

In the midst of my thoughts I had not realized how far I had come. I stood at the foot of the ferris wheel. A shiver crept down my spine, and I wrapped my black hoodie tighter around me. I took a deep breath and begun climbing the rungs. Step by step, foot by foot, I soon reached the top. With a sigh I slid onto the cold, silvery metal platform. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize the dark figure climbing the rungs until he was about halfway up. Panic rose in my chest, the figure got closer. It was Tobias. He took a seat next to me, clearly distraught, eyes puffy, nose sniffling. I look away and focus my attention on the contrast between the black sky and the specks of glittery stars dotting the sky. I could pick out a few constellations my mother taught me to identify when I was younger. Tobias is the first to break the icy tension between us.

"I'm so sorry Tris." his voice sounds gravelly, rough, and cracked slightly when he spoke my name. He moves closer and wraps his strong arm around my waist. I shift my gaze downwards and pause for a second, then turn to face him.

"You promised." I almost whisper. God, what is wrong with me?! Why am I this upset? _Because you love him, _ the voice in the back of my head persists.

"I know, I know. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how much I regret it." He tenses up, and looks at me. _Ugh, why does he have to be so hot?!_ "And I don't know how to make it up. But I know one thing for sure, I love you, if I ever lost you, if you ever leave me, I don't know what I would do. You are my everything, I love you more that anything, _anything,_ in this whole world. I love you, Beatrice Prior." My eyes glisten with salty tears, they begin cascading down my cheeks and drop to the ground.

"I, I love you too." I say. "So, so much..." I start to sob, but not because I'm upset. "More then anything." Tobias fingers something in his pocket cautiously, a look I can't quite read spread across his perfectly chiseled features and deep blue eyes.

**A/N: okay so this is my VERY FIRST ATTEMPT EVER to write a fanfic... any tips or comments will be VERY VERY appreciated! Thank you so much, maybe if I get a little feedback, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow night. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Well first off I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWING! It really really means so much to me. Anyways, again, constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated as this is my first FanFic. Ever. If I get some good feedback a new chapter will probably be posted shortly after this, after homework of course... Again please review even if its just something small or simple. It really does make my day. Thanks! XOXO**

_Tobias fingers something in his pocket._

TOBIAS POV **********

I nervously clear my throat. _Is it the right time? What will she say? What if she says no? Then what will I do? _I clear the negative thoughts out of my head. She will say yes. I love her. She loves me. I take a shaky deep breath and pull the small, velvety cube out of my jeans pocket. I flip the lid up without much effort revealing a dazzling 3 carat diamond ring. Tris gasps.

"Tris," My voice comes out squeaky and rough. I wince. _God Tobias, keep it together. _I run my sweaty palms down my leg and start over. "Tris, will you... marry me?" Her hands fly to her mouth and her bright eyes fill with tears. "I mean, if your not ready that's fine, I'll wait, no problem." I ramble nervously.

"No!" she exclaims "I mean yes, a million times yes, to getting married, no to waiting!" She laughs nervously, a wide grin spread across her beautiful face.

TRIS POV *******

Giddy laughter rises in my chest. _I'm getting MARRIED!_ Tobias slides the ring onto my finger and the tears of joy I had been holding back slide down my cheeks. I glance at the ring glimmering in the moonlight, and wrap my arms around Tobias's neck. I lean in slowly until my soft lips just barely touch his. He wraps his strong arms around his waist and I lean in more to kiss him.

"Wait." He breathes. I pull back reluctantly. With that he starts climbing the ladder rungs. I follow but I can't contain my overflowing happiness. _This is the best possible ending to a fight_. _Ever._

**A/N: Second chapter... Check! I tried to include both point of views! Tell me if it worked or if I should keep them separate... New chapter will be up soon, this one was more of a filler, I kinda just wanted them to get engaged and get that out of the way! Thanks for reading and please review! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I decided to update again this weekend because I'm having so much fun writing this! and WOW 244 views...! It might not sound like alot to you guys but that's a huge step for me :) Also 4 reviews! I absolutely love to hear back from you guys, if you are reading this why not take a second or two and write a quick review ;) Anyways I feel like some of my chapters are a bit too short, please tell me if I should make them longer. Now, enough about me and my stuff, ON TO THE BOOK! :P**

_Tobias begins down the ladder rungs. I sigh and_ follow.

TRIS POV*********************

When we reach the bottom he grabs my hand, a boyish grin spread across his face, blue eyes shining. _Uh-oh. He's up to something... _

"Follow me." He whispers. With that he takes off, hand still clasped in mine. We run through the cold night air, guided by the moonlight and the light from the few street lamps dotting the streets. When we get there, wherever there is, I'm well out of breath. So is Tobias. We pause to regain our breaths, and slow our heart rate down to normal. I glance around... We were in Abnegation... "Here," Tobias explains, "Was where I saw you for the very first time." He smiles shyly. He gently pushes me up against the wall closest to us and draws in closer until his lips touch mine. His arms wrap around my hips and I thread my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands move up my back and slide under my shirt. Our kiss becomes more passionate, my back still pushed against the cold concrete wall.

"HEY!" A gruff sounding voice yells, and A light flicks on. Tobias pulls back surprised. I suppress a laugh, he couldn't see us but I could see him. It was Mr. Johnson, my grumpy old neighbor. "Wherever you are GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" He screams. I giggle and lace my fingers through Tobais's and take off running again, leaving the dull glow of the Mr. Johnson's street lamp far behind. When we reach the train I stop. _Perfect timing_. The train pulls in to the station, and I start to sprint beside it. At just the right moment, I pull myself into the train car effortlessly. Tobias isn't far behind me. I sit down on the metal floor. Tobias sits next to me.

"Now, where were we..." I laugh and swing myself around to straddle him. He moves his hands up my shirt, his cold palms on my back, sending shivers down my spine. I wrap my arms around his neck like before and crush my lips to his. We stay like that for a long time, until I pull back.

"Unfortunately, we have to get off here." I say disappointed it had to end. I move to the edge of the train car and jump. For a moment I soar through the night sky, feeling the wind on my face. I land in the gravel with a _thud_. I look back at the train, laughing. My expression quickly turns into a frown. I didn't see Tobias. "Tobias?" I call. "TOBIAS!" I yell, louder this time. He's still nowhere to be seen. Strong arms wrap around my waist and I let out a scream.

"Boo." Tobias says, with a mischevious smile.

"OH MY GOD Tobias I was so worried when I didn't see you!" I exclaim. Tobais laughs.

"Sorry." He pulls me in for a quick kiss and we countinue inside to the dauntless compound. Tobias stops suddenly at the entrance to the pit, a look I can't read on his face.

"What?" I say. I turn to look into the pit. It was madness. Dauntless running everywhere, food flying, people screaming. I spot Uriah crouched behind a table, plate full of cake in one hand, fork in another.

**A/N: Boring-ish chapter I guess, I'm having a bit of a writers block... Please review and thanks for reading! I may have made a few mistakes, please reveiw and tell me if I did! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter should be longer. It was four, almost five pages when I wrote it out on paper. Again please review it makes my day and it only takes a minute. ;) I would like to thank dillydill11 for her multiple reviews, and many others for the support. Thank you guys so much! I can't believe I have over 500 views! **

_The pit is chaos. There are Dauntless running everywhere, throwing food, yelling, screaming and Uriah is _

_crouched behind a table, plate full of dauntless cake in one hand, fork in another._

**TRIS POV*******************

I burst out laughing at the hectic scene. Tobias, on the other hand, does not seem as amused.

"Who do they thing is going to clean this mess up?" He inquires, rushing out into the pit. I follow.

"HEADS UPPP!" Screeches a high-pitched voice that belongs to a young girl, no older that 15, with pink hair

and multiple piercings positioned about halfway across the room. I turn to see dark colored cake flying towards

me rapidly. I duck, but _Tobias_ doesn't get the memo. The cake splatters on him, a look of surprise plastered

across his cake-smeared face. I roll on the floor laughing. I regain my sanity and stand to help Tobais. I give him

a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmmmm chocolate." I remark, licking my lips. "My favorite.." I lean in for another kiss when someone, most

likely Marlene and Lynn from the sounds of it, launch crushed up blueberry muffin at our almost-touching faces.

"GET A ROOM, LOVE BIRDS!" Lynn and Marlene chorus. I bite my lip and bend down, picking up what seems

to be smushed hamburger off the floor. I throw it full-force at Marlene and watch, amused, as she shrieks at the

oncoming hamburger bits. Four gives me a look. It's his 'I have an idea' look... I decide to go with it, his ideas

are usually pretty genius anyways.

"Follow me!" He exclaims, and I start after him, weaving through the crowd and ducking to avoid oncoming

food every so often. We reach the kitchen, Tobias hands me a funny shaped red bottle. _Ketchup._ I realize the

plan and grin evilly. "On three!" He yells. "One... Two... THREE!" In unison, we burst through the metal doors

leading to the pit and start blindly squirting ketchup everywhere. Christina gasps as the bright red sauce

splatters across her black one-shouldered dress.

"TRIS! YOU... DID...NOT!" She fumed, grabbing an orange colored liquid from the table beside her. Before I

realize her plan, the icy liquid is being dumped onto my head, streaming down my back. I gasped, it was so cold

and sticky. _Gross. _The rage soon turned into laughter, and Christina and I are soon laughing so hard we could

barely breathe.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Barked a familiar voice. "STOP RIGHT NOW." _Eric. _I roll my eyes, I can tell Christina

is doing the same. _What a killjoy. "_I want every one of you to drop what you are holding." When nobody

complies he adds "That means _RIGHT NOW." _I hear plates shatter and a chorus of snickers coming from the back

of the room along with the _smush_ of food being dropped and the clatter of falling utensils. "Thank you." Eric

says, his voice icy and cold. "Now, who's idea was this little food-throwing session?"

"ZEKE!" Chime a few voices in the front of the room. Everyone else murmurs in agreement. _Figures._

"Well," Eric says, folding his hands calmly in front of him. "_Zeke, _you and all your little friends can stay and clean

this unacceptable mess up, yes that includes you Christina." He adds, voice dripping with hatred.

"What!" Christina wails, but Eric is already gone, and the remaining few Dauntless file out of the pit. Marlene,

Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Will, Christina, Lynn, Al, Peter, two dauntless-born named bridget and ryan, Tobias, and I

remain. It only takes us a few hours to clean up the mess. I glance at Tobias. His muscles are flexing as he picks

up a bucket of soapy water, his shirt lifts just enough that I can glimpse his abs and- I am cut off by Zeke yelling.

"Good work guys. My place?" Everyone nods in agreement and we start to leave.


End file.
